


Hands to Yourself

by susieboo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amazing, Bottom Laura, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Hook-Up, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, On the Rebound, One Shot, Online Dating, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rebound Sex, Sexting, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tied-Up Laura, Top Carmilla, am i actually doing a hollstein fic without oral for once?, guided masturbation, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susieboo/pseuds/susieboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still hurting from a recent breakup, Laura gets a dating app in hopes of finding a distraction - preferably in the form of no-strings-attached sex with an attractive stranger, someone she can give herself over to. And what do you know, Carmilla's looking for someone to make hers...</p><p>[Smut. Really explicit, so don't read if someone's reading over your shoulder right now. No plot because come on, who are we kidding? Hollstein. Everyone's-a-human AU. Oneshot.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands to Yourself

_**sugrnspice:** hey cutie ;;;)_

_**sapphicgoddess17:** hot pic. send topless??_

_**youngnbeautifullll:** hey babe wanna hook up?_

_**comrade_gurl:** Greetings._

_**margotthemermaid:** omg you're so sexy! message me?_

_**d_cup_princess:** HI THERE WANNA CHAT_

_**domqueenxxxooo:** Tired of boring hookups? Talk to me and get a REAL fuck. ;) xxx_

_**thaliababe:** <3 <3_

Laura scrolled through the new messages on her recently-installed dating app -- recently-installed as in an hour ago. The second she put a picture up, she had an influx of messages from other women using GirlsOnly, which she had downloaded at her classmate Betty's suggestion.

"You and Danny broke up four months ago!" she'd said in that afternoon's Psyche 101 class. "I get you need a mourning period, but you can't move on if you just mope around missing her all day. You should get back out there!"

"I'm just not ready for another relationship," Laura had replied.

"Who said anything about a relationship?"

"If you mean a one-night stand--"

"Or a recurring hookup! Whatever you want! You're a catch, you could get it."

Laura had just laughed and said, "Right, sure, thanks," but she'd given the matter more thought than she'd initially meant to. By the end of the three-hour-long lecture class, she'd decided to at least give Betty's advice a go. When she'd told Betty this, she'd recommended the app GirlsOnly. "Made by queer girls, for queer girls!" the description in the app store boasted. It was free, and she didn't have any plans for the weekend, so she figured, what did she have to lose?

Sighing, Laura leaned back against her pillows, scrolling through the homepage. She was about to "like" someone's selfie when a "beep!" informed her she had a new message.

_**heycarmilla:** a/s/l?_

Bored, Laura typed out a response. If "heycarmilla" turned out to be a weirdo, she could just block her (or him, if it was some sort of fratboy troll).

_**laura2theletter:** 21/female/silas, canada_

After a moment, before heycarmilla could reply, something occurred to her. She quickly added:

_**laura2theletter:** wait this is a lesbian dating app that's localized. everyone you'd be seeing is a female from silas!_

She hoped heycarmilla had a sense of humor.

She did.

_**heycarmilla:** lol, good point. typed that out automatically. sorry bout that. wayyy too much time on omegle!_

_**laura2theletter:** lol, it's ok_

_**heycarmilla:** ok, how about a/h/m?_

_**laura2theletter:** what?_

_**heycarmilla:** age/hobbies/music?_

_**laura2theletter:** oh, ok! uh_

_**laura2theletter:** still 21 for 3 more months/writing, vlogging, tumblr, baking/almost anything but i have a weakness for pop_

_**laura2theletter:** you?_

_**heycarmilla:** 24/reading, martial arts, running, movies/classic rock but also some metal_

_**laura2theletter:** awesome. watching movies or making them?_

_**heycarmilla:** watching. even the bad ones. especially the bad ones! ragging on them is pretty cathartic._

_**laura2theletter:** lol, i know what you mean. ever seen "manos: hands of fate"?_

_**heycarmilla:** only 1000 times. watch it while drunk for the best experience._

_**laura2theletter:** i'll have to try that sometime._

She figured now was as good as time as any to ask to see the stranger's face. (Her profile pic wasn't a selfie, unlike most people on GirlsOnly. It was a picture of an angry-looking black cat.)

_**laura2theletter:** sorry if it's rude to ask, but can u send me a pic? i like to see who i'm talking to. :)_

_**heycarmilla:** no problem. hang on._

A couple seconds later, a picture of a dark-haired young woman appeared in the chat window. She was in bed, too, wearing a black t-shirt with the words "FUCK THE MACHINE" written across the chest.

_**heycarmilla:** i'm carmilla, btw. if my screenname didn't give it away._

_**laura2theletter:** haha, i'm laura. _

_**heycarmilla:** shocking._

_**laura2theletter:** i know. plot twist of the century._

_**heycarmilla:** get m. night shamalayn on the phone._

Laura wasn't sure what to say, so she decided to wait to see what heycarmilla - or, just Carmilla - would do. A few minutes later, she got a new message.

_**heycarmilla:** so i was lowkey stalking your profile just now bc i'm a creep_

_**laura2theletter:** lmfao_

_**heycarmilla:** and i noticed you said you're looking for something casual and fun_

_**heycarmilla:** so am i_

And there it was. She didn't have to wait too long to cut to the chase. Or rather, for Carmilla to cut to the chase, which was fortunate, since Laura had almost zero idea how to do that.

_**laura2theletter:** keep talking..._

_**heycarmilla:** let me guess. recent breakup, wanting to take the edge off?_

_**laura2theletter:** are you a mind-reader?_

_**heycarmilla:** nah. just in the same scenario myself. dated a girl for 3 years, then she decides to cheat on me._

_**laura2carmilla:** omg, that sucks. why the fuck would she cheat on you?_

_**heycarmilla:** the world may never know._

_**heycarmilla:** but what do you say we have some fun?_

_**l** _ _**aura2theletter:**  i say hell yes. i'm not up for anything serious atm._

_**heycarmilla:** good. serious is vastly overrated._

_**heycarmilla:** but that begs the question_

_**heycarmilla:** what kind of things ARE you up for?_

_**laura2theletter:** wouldn't you like to know? ;)_

She had to admit, text-flirting was way easier than face-to-face flirting. 

_**heycarmilla:** oh, should i buy you dinner first? :P_

Laura hesitated when she saw the :P. What on Earth did that mean in this context? Well, she could think of a few possibilities. After a few seconds of inner debate, she decided to just go for it, lest she spend all night trying to decipher the hidden meaning of what was probably just a random emoticon.

_**laura2theletter:** maybe with a pic i can be swayed._

Carmilla didn't reply right away, which worried Laura some. Had she been too forward, or creepy, even? She hadn't meant to creep Carmilla out. She was just about to send a message of apology a few minutes later, when a new picture popped up in the chat window. It was of Carmilla again, still lying in bed. Her t-shirt now discarded, Laura was graced with the knowledge that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath it. Pale breasts exposed, Carmilla in the picture smirked up at Laura. Already, Laura felt like Carmilla knew what she liked.

_**heycarmilla:** feel more like sharing? xx_

_**heycarmilla:** if i were in the room with you, what would you be doing?_

Where to begin?

_**laura2theletter:** i'd be tasting you. sliding my fingers inside of you._

_**heycarmilla:** go on..._

_**laura2theletter:** i'd let you do anything you wanted to me_

_**heycarmilla:** anything?_

* * *

 

They'd spent the past week or so texting (okay, sexting) over GirlsOnly, before Carmilla finally asked for Laura's phone number. Laura gave it to her without hesitation. She hadn't even glanced at the other messages piling up in her inbox on the app, and once she and Carmilla could communicate without it, she didn't even bother opening the app anymore. They'd mainly just sent text messages and pictures over the past couple days, Laura compulsively checking her phone every few minutes to see if Carmilla had responded yet. One night, while Laura was sitting up, trying to do her algebra homework, her phone lit up with a "ping!".

_**1 New Message From:** Carmilla (GirlsOnly)_

Her heart skipping a beat, Laura opened the message.

 **_Carmilla (GirlsOnly):_ ** _Mind if I call you, cupcake? I don't think just reading will cut it tonight. xx_

The text was accompanied by a picture of Carmilla - another selfie, this one taken in front of her bathroom mirror. Bent over the counter, with not much left to the imagination, her reflection showed she was wearing a red bra with matching panties, dark red lips formed into a seductive pout, saying, _I want you, take me, I'm all yours, I want you I want you I want you._

Instead of texting back, Laura called her.

"Hello?" It was the first time Laura had ever heard her voice. It was deep and husky, and so quiet it felt like Carmilla was right there, whispering into her ear.

"Hey," was all Laura could bring herself to say in reply.

"Hey," Carmilla said, sounding amused. "You busy?"

Yes. "No." Who needed to do well in college, anyway?

"Good." Her voice came out as a purr, like something you'd expect to hear from a large cat. "I'm just alone in my apartment... feeling a bit lonely. Poor me."

"Poor you."

There was a pause, before Carmilla breathed, "Did you mean it when you said you'd let me do anything I wanted to you, Laura?"

Hearing her name on Carmilla's lips was all it took for Laura to melt almost entirely, leaning back into the mattress, staring at the ceiling as she tried to visualize every detail of that picture Carmilla had sent her.

"Yes."

"Alright, then..." She paused. Laura pictured those gorgeous lips of her curling into that confident, come-and-get me smirk of hers. "I want to get off to the sound of you getting off. Right now."

Laura's breath caught in her throat. Before she could reply, Carmilla's voice whispered into her ear again.

"Start touching yourself, Laura. And put me on speakerphone so you can have your hands free. I have a lot in mind for you tonight."

Heart pounding, Laura hastily obeyed, turning her phone on speaker and putting it on the pillow next to her. Hand shaking slightly, she slid her fingers beneath the waistband of her sweatpants, into her panties, sliding one finger up against her clit. God, she was already wet. Sighing lightly as she stroked herself, Laura raised her hips up against her finger, gasping slightly as she felt her finger slide deeper inside of herself.

"Good girl," Carmilla purred. "Would you like me to make it easier for you?"

"Yes."

"Hm?"

"Yes, Carmilla."

"There we go." Her voice grew lower, quieter as Laura tried to keep her breathing light, desperate to hang on her every word. "I want you to imagine me right now. I want you to close your eyes and picture me as I - ah! - as I start rubbing my pussy, as I get wet to the sound of you."

Laura let out a tiny moan at that, rubbing her clit harder, faster, eyes closing as her head leaned back. 

"You know, I have a vibrator right here, Laura... do you want me to use it? Do you want to listen as I fuck myself with it?"

"Please... please..."

"Don't stop touching yourself."

Laura obeyed Carmilla's order, now sliding two fingers across her clit, slowly, trying not to come too soon. There was the light buzzing sound as Carmilla turned her vibrator on, a high-pitched gasp escaping her as she slid it inside of her. Laura's cunt began throbbing as she listened to Carmilla moaning and gasping on the other end. On instinct, Laura's free hand came up underneath her t-shirt to grope her breast, pinching and rubbing over her nipple as her other hand rubbed her clit, moving faster now.

"Oh, God," Laura whispered, chest rising and falling rapidly as her gasps grew faster and faster.

"I want you to scream for me, Laura," Carmilla said. "I want you to imagine I'm with you, fucking you, sliding my fingers in and out of you, sucking on your tits, watching you come. Can you do that for me, Laura?"

"Yes... yes, Carmilla..." She did exactly as she said, the mental image of Carmilla kneeling over her, getting her off almost too much for her. She listened as Carmilla's moans got louder and louder on the other end.

"Fuck me, fuck me, Laura, please..." Carmilla whimpered.

Laura's fingers circled her clit, again and again, her pussy wet and throbbing, listening as Carmilla moaned her name.

"Fuck my pussy, please... Laura..."

Of no will of her own, Laura screamed out, dissolving into pleasure as her whole body seized up. She rubbed her whole hand against her clit, harder than she ever had before, desperate to relieve herself.

"Carmilla... Carmilla... I'm going to..."

"Don't hold back, Laura... please, help me come..."

Hearing those words were all it took. Body shaking, Laura reached her climax, crying out, hips falling back to the mattress as her legs trembled.

A few seconds of moaning and panting later, and Carmilla reached hers, too, screaming Laura's name. Laura lay there on her mattress, gasping, trying to get her heart rate back to normal as she listened to Carmilla ride out her orgasm. Pussy still wet, Laura allowed herself a few more strokes as she heard Carmilla's moans grow softer and softer.

Finally, Carmilla spoke again just as Laura took her phone off speaker and put it back to her ear.

"This was only enough for tonight, Laura. I want to see you in person. I want to fuck you, properly fuck you."

"I want that, too, Carmilla. So much."

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll text you my address." She let out a soft laugh. "We can have some fun tomorrow. You won't regret this."

"I'm sure I won't."

"Good night, cupcake."

"Good night, Carm. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 

They hadn't spent too much time on talking when Laura arrived at Carmilla's apartment, at seven-thirty PM, just like she'd promised. They'd had a few minutes of polite small talk ("Do you want a drink?" "No, no thank you...") before the real reason Laura had come over took over. Overwhelmed by her need for her, by her desire for Carmilla to fulfill the promise she'd made the night before, Laura had pressed a kiss to Carmilla's mouth. 

Carmilla responded almost immediately, wrapping her arms around Laura's waist, kissing her back, harder. Laura pulled away only to catch her breath, Carmilla playfully nipping at her bottom lip as she did so. A hand sliding over Laura's ass, she pressed her lips to the crook of her neck, kissing gently.

"God... I've been wanting this since the first night we talked," Laura whispered, leaning her head back to give Carmilla more room.

"Me, too," she replied. She kissed her way back up Laura's neck, moving to kiss at her earlobe. After a few moments, she whispered, "God, what I wouldn't give to tie you up right now..."

Laura felt her knees go a bit weak. "Who's stopping you?"

"Nothing." Carmilla pulled back to grin at her. "Nothing at all."

She took Laura's hand and led her deeper into the apartment, finally pushing open the door to her bedroom. As soon as her door closed again, Carmilla pulled Laura in for another kiss, this one slower. She gently guided Laura to the bed, pushing her to sit down on it, standing in front of her. Almost immediately, Carmilla went to work, leaning down to kiss Laura, sliding a hand underneath her shirt, silently urging her to take it off. Laura obeyed her wordless command, breaking away just long enough to pull her shirt off over her head, reaching for the button of Carmilla's jeans. As if reading her mind, Carmilla absentmindedly reached down to unzip and unbutton them, allowing Laura to gently pull them down, stepping out of them once they reached the floor.

She slowly continued to undress Laura, pushing her back to lie on the bed, tugging her jeans down. Laura let her do whatever she wanted, gazing up at her. God, she was beautiful. Even more so, in person, where Laura could reach out and touch her.

Carmilla's fingers reached to undo the hooks of Laura's bra, pushing her further back to lie back on the pillows, kneeling over her. Slowly, Laura shrugged off her bra, letting it fall into her lap. Carmilla was quick to discard it, tossing it gently to the floor, before putting her mouth to one of Laura's soft breasts. Slowly, letting her tongue drag against the pale skin, she took Laura's nipple into her mouth, sucking on it gently. Still sucking, she listened for Laura's reaction. Reveling in the tiny moans and whimpers, she let her teeth drag gently across the sensitive nub. Laura cried out sharply, leaning her head back. Almost without thinking, Laura reached downwards, sliding a hand into her underwear, letting a finger slip inside of herself just like it had the night before.

She barely had enough time to circle her finger around her clit once when, to her surprise, Carmilla took her wrist and pulled her hand away from herself. Pulling away from what she was doing, Carmilla looked up at Laura, locking eyes with her as she whispered, "Did I give you permission to do that?"

Laura was shaking, face flushed with dark red. "No."

Carmilla said nothing at first, simply crawling up to move closer to Laura, pressing a brief kiss to her lips before pulling away, her breath flushing up against Laura's face, still maintaining eye contact. "You realize if you can't control yourself, I'll have to restrain you...?" she whispered, kissing Laura again, still keeping a hold on her wrist.

Laura nodded. "I want you to," she breathed. 

Carmilla grinned at her, whispering, "Good girl" before kissing her again. She then forced herself to get up and move away, getting off the bed.

"Strip the rest of the way," she ordered, "and I'll grab something from the closet. Don't move. Don't touch yourself. Just lie here."

"Yes, Carmilla," came the correct response.

Laura found it difficult to obey Carmilla's command when she was already so wet, but she lied there, not moving her hands, however tempting as it was. She simply slipped out of her panties, letting them fall to the floor, watching as Carmilla stripped herself of her own undergarments. Laura had desperately wanted to tear them off her herself, but instead she watched as Carmilla did the honors, undressing herself slowly, too slowly for Laura's liking.

This was entirely intentional on Carmilla's part, of course, who made extra care to put Laura in agony, just to see if she could obey her orders. Pleased to see that she was, she shook her shoulders and chest slightly to get her bra the rest of the way off, perfect breasts bouncing as they were freed from their fabric confinement. She didn't miss the look of absolute longing Laura was giving her, she noticed the way the younger woman's eyes trailed down her body, surveying her like she was a work of art. She smiled, before turning her back to Laura, reaching onto a shelf in her closet for a pair of neckties she never actually wore. She brought something else with her, too. 

"Would you like me to fuck you with this?" Carmilla asked, showing Laura the strap-on. 

Laura nodded, desperate for Carmilla to come back to bed and fulfill her promise. "Yes... yes..."

"How badly do you want it?" Even as she continued to be coy, Carmilla slowly began to step into the harness, pulling it up to secure it. 

"I want it, Carmilla... so badly... so, so badly..."

"Badly enough to give yourself over entirely to me?"

"Yes..." Laura nodded quickly, face red. "Yes..."

That was all Carmilla needed to hear. She moved closer, the harness now in place, artificial cock ready to fuck her, and guided Laura's wrists up to the headboard. Using the neckties to secure her wrists, she tightened knots, just loose enough that she could undo them at a moment's notice, tying Laura to the headboard, leaving her unable to move her arms. Once she was bound and prone, she crawled back into bed, kneeling over Laura. Running a hand up her inner thigh, she pulled Laura's legs apart, kissing at her neck.

"Please - please - please..."

"God, you're already soaking wet," Carmilla murmured against her skin, slipping a finger inside of Laura. Laura's legs were shaking, but she didn't try to resist. She didn't want to resist. She wanted Carmilla to have complete control. "Tell me what you want, cupcake."

"I want you to fuck me... fuck me, please... fuck me, Carmilla..."

Before another word could escape Laura's lips, Carmilla gave into her requests, sliding the length into her wetness with a push of her hips. A hidden nub in the harness pressing up against Carmilla's clit as she moved, causing her to moan and gasp, she slowly began thrusting inside of her.

Laura cried out at the feeling of the cock inside of her, trying to lift her hips to take it deeper inside of her. Carmilla moved slowly, leaning her head back as she moved inside Laura. 

"Fuck me... harder, harder..." she whimpered, begging for Carmilla.

Carmilla stopped for a moment, breasts rising and falling as she panted. She waited for Laura to speak again.

Laura knew what Carmilla wanted her to say without being prompted. As if on instinct, she whispered to her: "Please, Carmilla, fuck my pussy. Fuck me hard."

As soon as Laura let go and made her desires known, Carmilla let go, too. All illusions of going slowly, of gentleness now gone, she began fucking her harder, pushing the cock in and out of her faster. Laura screamed out loud as her pussy throbbed, her whole body responding to Carmilla. She was in a state of ecstasy, handing over all control of her body to Carmilla. Carmilla knew what to do to make Laura shake, to make her moan and beg. And that's what she did. Like a prayer, her whispers filled the air between them.

"Please - please - harder... _harder_... yes--yes, God, _yes_..."

"Laura..." Carmilla whispered, still moving as fast as she could, her own pale skin now flushed with pink, eyes wide open in pleasure as her clit was massaged and stroked by that small nub, sending her into a greater state of pleasure the harder and faster she fucked Laura. "Laura, oh, God... baby..."

"Carm... I'm going to come... let me come, Carmilla, please..."

She turned her gaze down to Laura, meeting her eyes as she moved slower, as tempting as it was to just finish the job and fuck her as fast as she could. Slowly, she let the cock rub over Laura's pussy, teasing her and tormenting her. She was getting close herself, but she needed Laura to beg in order to get off. She needed to hear it.

She got her wish.

"Carmilla, please... I need you... I need you to fuck me."

"Keep saying it..." she whispered as she began moving faster, now rubbing right over Laura's clit.

"Oh, God -- fuck me... I need it... I need you..."

"Again."

"I need you. Please... please, make me come..."

"Say my name..." she ordered, riding her harder now, feeling her own pussy throbbing as she reached her climax.

"Carmilla... _Carmilla_... oh--oh, _God_!"

Laura's hips bucked upwards instinctively as she began to come, wordless, high-pitched screams so loud Carmilla feared she'd alert the neighbors. To silence her, she kissed Laura, biting at her lip as she did so, moaning into her mouth. Carmilla felt her legs trembling as she rode out the rest of her orgasm, still slowly thrusting inside Laura, finishing her off the rest of the way. Finally, she pulled away, slowing to a stop, gazing down at Laura as she tried to catch her breath, admiring the sight of her panting, blushing, gasping beneath her, still in the throws of her climax because of her.

Finally satisfied, Carmilla pulled out of her, unhooking the harness and discarding it so she could attend to Laura. Kissing her once more, now with more tenderness than she'd previously exhibited, she untied her. Laura let out a long sigh, breathing slowly returning to normal as she laid down on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Laura turned her gaze to Carmilla when she laid down next to her on her side, running a hand affectionately through her hair.

"Everything you dreamed a more, cupcake?" Carmilla asked, a light, teasing tone to her voice even as she tried to catch her breath.

"Wouldn't you like to know about my dreams," Laura grinned, still flushed.

"I've got all weekend."


End file.
